


The Different Types of Crashing

by miraculous_lovesquare



Series: Tumblr Fics (aka I made that text post without thinking) [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reichenbach Fall, Sex is mentioned, The Fall - Freeform, based off crashingnotlike-hips-or-cars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 15:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_lovesquare/pseuds/miraculous_lovesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The different types of crashing, according to one John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Different Types of Crashing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crashingnotlike-hips-or-cars](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crashingnotlike-hips-or-cars).



There are a few different types of crashing.

There's the crash where someone gets hurt. Like falling off a bike, or tripping over a rug. Those crashes hurt right away, but they fade over time. They'll always go away at some point, and you'll forget about them.

This crash is similar to the crash of objects falling. It might be startling when it happens, but you'll laugh it off later.

Another crash is the sound-crash. When noises fill your ears and you swear they're popping, but they're not, and you're fine. Or the crash can be softer, sweeter. The band up on stage plays a melody that you could get up and march to. The swell of the music, filling you and the crashing of the cymbals echoing inside you.

Sometimes people seek out these crashes. Other times they complain about those dang kids and their music choices these days.

Then there's the crash of your world falling around you. This crash happens only when something drastic happens. A loved one dies. Gone forever, leaving you behind.

Sometimes these crashes fade. Other times they leave scars in your heart, and you can't get rid of them. You play the scene over and over again in your head, wondering where you could have helped. If only you had gotten there in time, if only you could have told them to live. If only. If only...

The final type of crash is the passionate crash. Hips crash together in a frenzy. Lips move against each other to an unspoken rhythm. Hands smooth down bodies, groping at anything they can.

Lots of people like this crash, even go to clubs and pull someone to have it for just one night.

-

John has experienced all of the crashes with Sherlock.

Often times in 221b, he'll trip over piles and feel hurt-crash

Sherlock's voilin can be an annoying sound-crash on the ears sometimes. Other times, it's a welcome sound-crash, lulling John to sleep after a nightmare.

John watched Sherlock as he fell down and down and down. With Sherlock's hurt-crash, John felt his world-crash. He couldn't hear himself, or others. His reason to live, his  _life_  threw himself away. Gone. Dead. He's not coming back. Well, if he's not coming back, surely the world won't come back.

Years and years and  _years_ later, John got his passion-crash from Sherlock. It was a routine, after the case was wrapped up, Sherlock would push John against the wall hard enough to make them shake. They would drown each other in kisses until they finally reached the bedroom.

John was happy that he got to experience all his crashes with Sherlock. He felt it bound them even further than their matching gold rings.


End file.
